The present specification refers to a Patent of Invention application relating to an advertising arrangement applicable to laminar strips of plastic material for shrink-wrapping and protecting luggage, whose purpose is to incorporate on the laminar body, positioned on the larger sides of the body of the duly shrink-wrapped and protected luggage, an area showing graphics by conventional means which constitutes the advertising to be incorporated. Said advertising is situated on the sheet prior to the dispatch of the duly protected luggage, this operation being carried out automatically, incorporating advertising about a single subject, two subjects or several subjects. The incorporated advertising occupies the central area of the duly protected luggage.
The arrangement that is the object of the invention may use a plastic sheet with dimensions in accordance with the luggage to be protected, upon which the graphic display in question has been previously incorporated in appropriate areas so that these graphic displays which constitute advertising in general are situated on the surface corresponding to the central area of the larger sides.
The application of this invention is in the industry which manufactures devices for protecting luggage situated in airports, railway stations, bus stations, hotels, etc. It may also be used by the advertising industry in general.
The applicant is aware of the existence of machines for shrink-wrapping and protecting luggage situated at different points, which use a sheet of plastic material of greater or lesser strength for shrink-wrapping and protecting luggage adequately.
The invention uses a sheet of transparent, translucent or opaque plastic material of greater or lesser thickness and, according to the dimensions of the luggage to be protected. Said sheet is attached to the outside of the luggage by mechanical means and at the end of the machine""s operation it surrounds and shrink-wraps the luggage in question, generally using a sheet of transparent plastic material in order to enable the owner of the luggage to view and arrange the luggage in question so as to be able to identify it at the collection and transportation points.
It is established that when a continuous sheet is used to shrink-wrap luggage of different shapes and sizes, and although the sheet incorporates advertising texts on its surface, these texts do not, except accidentally, remain centered on the surface of the larger sides, which is the place considered to be most suitable for their display and subsequent announcement of the advertising message. Moreover, the message will not be visible, but displaced from the central area; and, of course, it will not be visible at all if the advertising display areas are shrink-wrapped in such a way that they are situated in the upper or lower part.
In view of what is described above, it is necessary to use a machine to shrink-wrap and protect luggage which uses a sheet of appropriate plastic material, but at the same time, in order to maximise the effectiveness of an advertising message, it is indispensable to apply to the sheet of transparent, translucent or opaque plastic material means which make up an advertising device which situates the graphic display of the advertising message at a point in the shrink-wrapping where it is situated monovalently or polyvalently on the larger sides of the shrink-wrapped luggage, and obviously centered.
However, the applicant is not aware of the existence at the present time of an invention that is provided with the features indicated above as being suitable.
The advertising arrangement applicable to laminar strips of plastic material for shrink-wrapping and protecting luggage proposed by the invention, is in itself an evident novelty within its field of application, as it allows an advertising message, which may be monovalent or polyvalent and which is properly positioned, to be incorporated on the sides of shrink-wrapped and protected luggage.
More specifically, the advertising arrangement applicable to laminar strips of plastic material for shrink-wrapping and protecting luggage that is the object of the invention is formed by incorporating two parts at the exit of the protective machine which are situated adjacent to the theoretical larger sides in the inner area. On said two parts, by means of a hydraulic piston provided with heating means for electro-welding, an appropriately decorated and silk screen printed label is made, which is fixed to the larger sides of the suitcase in question, remaining stationary and centered.
By means of this operation, the machine can also incorporate a direct silk screen print using appropriate material upon the surface of the luggage.